Duo Gone Mad
by dodongoboy
Summary: This is my story where Duo goes crazy (read to find out why). In this, the Gundam Pilots did not destroy their Gundams in the end of Endless Waltz. Should I continue it? Please Read andReview!!


"Pull up, pull up!" the voice bellowed as Duo quickly used his evasive maneuvers to escape the fiery blast. "That was a close one!" the voice added.  
"You're tellin' me, I nearly got fried back there!"Duo replied in a barely worried tone. He'd been through worse though. Suddenly a mobile doll appeared directly above him, with a quick swipe of his double edged beam scythe he decimated the doll in a split second. "I gotta give you credit for that one fella!" Duo remarked sarcastically with an amused look on his face.   
"Hey Duo you better be careful next time you know, you almost hit me!!" A new voice said over the intercom.  
"Heero! Is that you? It's been a while, Where you been?" Duo excitedly replied. Duo did a one-eighty degree turn in his gundam and sure enough there was Heero in his fully upgraded Zero-one Gundam. His new triple buster rifle in his gundam's right hand and his two beam sabers on each side of the body. "Whoa Heero! Nice upgrades man!" Duo said.  
"Hmph, thanks, anyways let's get this pathetic little skirmish over with!" Heero said in a determined voice.  
"Yeah! Let's rock!" Duo gave out a loud bellow as he and Heero rushed into the battle. As Duo decimated a few more mobile dolls he looked to his left to see Heero easily take out five mobile dolls with one superpowered blast of his buster rifle. "Nice shot Heero!" Duo said with a small tone of jealousy in his voice.  
"Was that a jealous remark Duo?" Heero questioned.  
"N-no Heero not at all" Duo said quickly.  
"Enough with the small talk Duo let's get this over with." Heero said. The battle ended less than ten minutes later.  
  
  
"Well, it was nice to talk to ya again Heero" Duo said restlessly as he powered up his engine and launched back to the L2 colony cluster. Man he gets more and more cocky every time I see him, Duo thought to himself as he was flying through space, Wait, what am I saying? Am I jealous of Heero? Duo couldn't stop wondering what was bugging him so much the rest of the way back.  
  
  
As Duo docked he flew out of his gundam at blazing speeds, there was obviously something wrong with him. He ran through the halls like a madman not caring which direction he was going, soon he bumped into Trowa, nearly knockig him off his feet.  
"Whoa there Duo! What's going on," there was no reply from him, just moans and groans, "What is wrong with you? Calm down!" Seconds later Duo broke free and ran like a lunatic down the corridor to the main control room, Trowa then heard gun shots coming from inside. He ran as fast as he could but when he got there Duo quickly escaped from the room and blazed off to his gundam and took off. As Trowa looked back in the room, there were luckily no casualties, just a blown control panel which could easily be fixed. "What's wrong with Duo? Why did he act like that?"  
"I don't know," a voice from behind him said "Do you think he'll be alright Trowa?" Trowa immediately turned around and saw his old friend Quatre. He hadn't changed much except he let his hair grow out a bit.   
"Quatre! Good to see you, I wish I could celebrate but we have a problem, as you just saw." Trowa said in a cheery but worried voice.  
"Yeah, we better start looking for a cause before he does something drastic in his gundam!" Quatre replied. "Well, was there any alcohol on his breath?" Quatre questioned.  
"No...Not any that I could smell," Trowa answered back.  
"Well, could it have something to do with-" Quatre was quckly cut off by a familiar voice.  
"The battle with the OZ mobile dolls a while ago, sounds possible." The voice added. Trowa and Quatre turned around and saw Heero standing in the doorway while Wufei was standing just inside the door.  
"Heero, Wufei, its great to see you again, how long has it been? Two years now? Wow you haven't changed much at all. Its still great to see you though! I presume you already know about our situation with Duo?  
"Yep" They both replied in unison. They walked forward and joined Trowa and Quatre.  
"Hey Quatre, remember when you first piloted with the Zero System, how it made you a little ballistic?" Heero said.  
"Yeah, why... oh I get it maybe someone installed the system in his gundam, but how could it affect him outside of the cockpit?" Quatre said in a very worried voice.  
"Maybe an advanced version of it?" Wufei replied.  
"Hmm, maybe, hey Quatre can you get the upgrade blueprints on his gundam?" Trowa questioned. Quatre walked over to a computer and with a few key strokes the blueprints popped up on the screen. After examining them Heero quickly found the solution to the problem.  
"Wufei, you were right, it is advanced... really advanced, in fact I think it may be an OZ prototype and I guess its working." Heero remarked.  
"OZ! How did they do that?" Quatre said.  
"Well, they obviously sent a spy to the colonies and they must have made a copy and just upgraded it...a lot!"Wufei said in an angry voice."  
"We have to find him before he does something bad, this advanced version is brainwashing Duo and that means-"Heero was cut off.  
"He could possibly defect to OZ, oh no! We can't let that happen at all costs!" Quatre said worriedly.  
"We have to find him first, you know!" Wufei said. In the back of his mind he knew it wasn't going to be easy with a lunatic flying around in a gundam, especially the Deatscythe. They all left the room and went to search for Duo.  
  
  
"Ha ha ha! Those idiotic fools! They actually think the process can be reversed? Hmph, let's see them try!" Dakim said in an evil voice. He turned around and walked down the small corridor to his private quarters. As he stood there looking out of the window into space he wondered, when will my little gundam pilots finally fall into my little trap? If it hadn't been for those miraculous doctors I could never be here, taking over the colonies one by one, HA HA HA! It really is too bad I couldn't let them live, but hey, they just dug a little too deep into my, well,mastermind... Dakim turned around and walked out of his quarters. 


End file.
